


Nightsong

by DaelinProudmoore



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaelinProudmoore/pseuds/DaelinProudmoore





	Nightsong

他将她的手覆盖在自己的面目上，紧闭着双眼，在她掌心与他的皮肤之间余下的空气里尽情地呼吸。他的气息最终从她苍白的指间缝隙中流窜出，带来羽毛拂过的酥痒感，不同的是，他是热的，潮湿的。

她的手很瘦，但跟他比起来不算什么。他的鼻梁又直又挺，在他削瘦之前就是如此，只是现在变得更加瞩目了。如山丘一般起伏着的颧骨让她几乎快要忘记他年轻时圆润白净的脸。他的皮肤依旧很白，只不过呈现出的是因见光过少而带来的不健康色泽，在浅薄的皮层下，细小的血管亦无处躲藏。红色的头发倒是至始至终都很浓密，原本应是张扬鲜艳的色彩，在此时的暗室里却显得黯淡无光。他总是会低垂着头，似乎那样的发量对于他而言也太沉重了，但他又一直钟爱将头发留成这样的长度。

于是她的手指开始抚摸起他的眼睑和眉骨，不知对他怀有的是内敛的爱还是母性的怜悯。在与他做爱后脸贴脸地搂抱在一起时，她也是这般心境。

“是橄榄的清香。”长门睁开眼睛对她说。

他热衷于去闻小南身上的各种味道，无论是洗发水、护肤精油、护手霜还是偶尔会喷上一些的香水，乃至衣物上淡淡的皂香他都要分辨个清清楚楚。当然，还有她身下独属于她的荷尔蒙气息自然也不会放过。他总是借口说是为了以后有敌人假扮成她来接近自己时能一下子识别出来，她觉得根本不会有这样的事。后来她想起了白绝就是这样的能力者，因此许久没有换过各种日用品的牌子，除了这次的护手霜。

“之前的甘橘味道用完了吗？”他依旧抓住她柔软的手，并亲吻了一下手心，将她涂着同样是甘橘颜色指甲油的手指咬进嘴里。

“换掉了，你说像剥完橘子没洗手。”

“我开玩笑的。”他赶紧解释说，“你不用那么较真。好不容易才找到一点可以笑你的地方。其实那个也挺好闻的。”

他轻轻啃咬着她食指的指腹。

“那个味道确实闻起来太新鲜了一点。”她说，“少了些沉淀的感觉。”

“是吗？”他发现自己其实根本想不起来当时具体是怎样的气味了，记得的只是小南当时难为情的脸。

她的食指轻轻触过他口腔内光滑的齿面，说道：“这里有颗长得不太整齐呢。”

小南与长门第一次做爱时是在一个夏季闷热的夜晚。没有雨声，没有蝉鸣，没有小孩子的哭闹声，就连潮水也变得安安静静。什么都没有，就像他们之间任何铺垫和理由都没有一样。当时她原本是有急事来与他谈，或许事情也没那么急。他从睡梦中坐起来迷迷糊糊地听她讲，连灯也没有开，听了半响也未表态，仿佛一切都只是一个有着她说话声的梦境。于是她走向床边，低下身想确认他是否睁着眼睛醒着，却突然就被吻住了嘴唇。

原本他瘦弱的躯体是很难引起女性情欲的，但对于她而言不同。只要不断告诉自己他是长门，是她现在活下去的一切意义，她便很快就能投入进去，在接吻中去感受着他的嘴唇、牙齿和湿热的舌头，还有下巴上偶尔会蹭到她的胡茬。于是他将她压倒在了床上。

当他扒开她的阴唇，面对鲜红的里层却始终没找到预期中一眼就能看见、一插就能进去的洞口时，他愣神了，于是小南忍不住笑了他。但他很快就让她闭了嘴，他用手指追寻着湿润的源头，摸索出了那条秘密通道，认为那地方隐晦就像个地下室。然后他掏出自己的家伙，又探索了半天，终于不顾她疼痛地顶了进去。

在她的体内。

只要想着进入的是她，他就欣喜无比。于是在那潮湿温暖的包容之下，在完美的成年女性肉体前，他实在是没能坚持多久，也就兴奋地干了两分钟可能都还不到，突然没能忍住就缴械了，射在了她的身体的最里边。感觉不到身后的抽插了，她转过脸来，看起来很疑惑地问着，结束了吗？

后来他的时间延长了很多，并且有意减少了查克拉的滥用后，身体恢复了一些至少瘦得没那么过分了。后来他也知道了第一次只有那点时间再正常不过了。但长门至始至终觉得自己没能找回当初的面子，总是也想找出点事情来嘲笑小南。当然，前提是要好笑。可她总是不太给他机会。

现在又是夜晚的成年人时间了。电视里还播送着时长会有半小时的夜间新闻，说着某无恶不作的邪恶组织近期搞出的一系列抢劫绑架暗杀案件，甚至其中还有人以宗教献祭的模式在进行无差别的残暴屠戮，提醒大家尽量减少晚上出门，尽量不要独行。

“什么呀，明明我们晚上也是很忙的。”他不以为然地笑着说，“甚至比白天还要劳累不少呢。”这一次他将充满爱意的亲吻落在了她的手腕上，并且用舌尖一舔而过。

她看着新闻里各种惨案现场图片，低声自语着说：“好像真的做得有点过分呢。”

“你不能指望着每个人都跟你一样出手干净不伤及无辜，毕竟他们又都各怀别的目的。”

他拉开她的外衣，抱着她温暖的身躯，埋头在她肩上吸吮，种下粉红色的欢爱痕迹。

“当初拉人时确实承诺了他们，只要保证完成任务就可以为所欲为。只是搞得太高调还是太容易暴露组织了。”

她一面说着，也自觉地开始脱起衣服。她将外袍挂在了衣架上，然后解起了里衣。她的眼睛还在盯着电视里的画面，人却逐渐在他面前变得一丝不挂。

“暴露就暴露吧，随便他们。”他眼睛至始至终只是盯着她美好的身体。她饱满的乳房有着成熟的模样，乳头是深沉的粉红色，他凑近了些，想去仔细看清上面的齿状纹路。在他临近的气息下，她的乳头变得挺立了起来，于是他忍不住狠狠地吸了上去。她身体前倾着，在他的舔舐下吟出了来自最深处的愉悦，手指紧紧穿插过了他的头发。

新闻主持人字正腔圆的声调又开始报道起了枪杀案。看来哪里都不太平，即使没了晓组织也会有别的犯罪的团伙，甚至还用的是杀伤力规模更大的新式武器。他可不管那些，只是坐在床上张开双腿，也掏出了自己与生俱来的原始枪杆粗鲁地对准了小南。

身体肌肉的瘦弱倒是没有影响到他的下体，甚至还会因此显得更加雄壮，连带着的睾丸也是一副沉甸甸的样子。她第一次见到他勃起的长度时也是感到有些意外的，刚被进入时更是感觉到了严重的不适应。在弥彦之后她已经很多年没和人再发生过关系了，所以当时那种感觉比破处好不到哪去。不过好在长门后来学乖了很多，于是她也逐渐享受起这份尺寸来。

“小南。”他喊着她的名字，说道，“过来给我舔舔吧。”

给长门口交对于小南而言是件很吃力的事，但她还是不计较地上前用手去抚弄了起来，然后将之含进了嘴里，缓缓吞向了更深处。不过要将他的阴茎完整地含下去她就做不到了，她始终无法抑制住深喉的那种呕吐感，长门也不会粗暴地强迫她非那么做不可。

他靠在枕头上，胯间温柔的吞吐感让他不禁享受发声。他看着她努力去含下他阴茎的样子，看着她因费力而眉间微微上挑竟显得有几分委屈，看着她平日里一丝不苟的头发变得凌乱不堪。她的淫靡又狼狈的模样让他内心里感到了一阵强劲的男性自满感。他更加迫不及待地想要用力去肏她了。

于是他起身将她压在身下亲吻了起来，双手在她的胸前和臀部这些最具肉体饱满感的部位揉弄着。他又抚摸过她的肚脐两侧的直立肌体线条，再一路向下追寻着一切美妙的源头。小南看起来像是已经准备好了，她已是足够得湿润。她充满情欲的眼神分明在期盼着他进入将她彻底填满。

于是他又想起了自己第一次所受到的嘲笑，想起她明知故问的那一句“结束了吗”，一时间又起了想要捉弄她的心思。他将脸深埋在她的发间吸着气，然后故意发出了一声长长的叹息。

“怎么了？”她搂紧他的身体问。

“今天就到此为止吧。”

“你说什么？！”

“不肯是吗？都说女人三十如狼四十如虎，你不多不少刚好三十五，如狼又如虎。你看我都被你折腾来瘦成什么样了，你还在想要。”

她气得一下子就把长门推开，坐起了身来，目光里全是难以置信。虽然现在不是在青天白日之下，但他也不能这么空口诬赖她啊。而且，分明每次都是他先挑起的。

“你这又是在说什么鬼话？”

他不搭话，只是用一副好整以暇的神情看着她。她突然明白了，长门是想让她来主动求欢，承认她自己就是欲望强烈地想要交合，然后他才肯继续给予她欢愉。

神气个什么！他难道觉得以这种方式就能威逼利诱到她吗？小南一时也自尊心作祟不想配合，索性站起来就直接要走。然而就在离床的一瞬间，一股巨大的牵引力硬生生地又把她拉拽着坐回了长门的身上。

他竟然用了忍术！

“啊，你这是强迫我吗？都说了不行了还非要主动坐上来。”他露出一副真拿你没办法的表情，然后抬起她的臀部，轻车熟路地就找准地方插入了进去。

“出去！”她嘴上拒绝着他。然而随着被逐渐深入，当他 顶到最里面时，要命的快感袭来，小南捂住自己的嘴，但还是没能忍住出了声。

在她的体内。

她已经开始感受他了。小南每次都觉得那样的媚声仿佛不属于自己，总是未经她的允许便从胸腔里窜出。而这样的呻吟让长门爱极了，经过她低沉而又温柔的声线，最终哼成了最为甜美的夜曲。

“这种时候了还在假正经吗？”他拿开她的手，并且下身抽动起来。在这个姿势下，每一次都往最深处去顶。她恳求着说，不要这样，她不是那样的女人，而发髻上洁白的纸花却是凋落在了地上。

“不，至少每一次，你都是在真的想做。”

他再次将她压倒，这样的姿势更方便他加速。他知道她的敏感点在哪，这么多次足够他探索出来了，于是抱着她的腰进行了变本加厉的冲击。她彻底屈服了，身体变得紧绷了起来，双脚却感到发软，湿润的双眼迷离地看着他的动作。细碎的低吟让长门想起传说中夜晚林中精灵飘渺的轻语，据说那有摄人心魄的力量，能将人变成枯木与化石。于是歌声到了高潮的部分，在他的奋力演奏之下，她的身躯随着他的节奏起伏，在突然到来的极限中失控。精灵哀婉悠长的呜咽声构成了曲子的最后一章。她浑身颤动着，湿热的阴道包裹着他的下体向内急剧缩张，在一瞬间释放出了更多清澈的爱液。

“长门……”她充满温柔余韵地叫喊了一声他的名字，睁开的双眸传达着缠绵的情意。她在召唤着他。于是在她的魔力之下，他依旧没能坚持住，急忙抽出身来，喘息着将浓稠的精液射在了她的肚子上，最终沿着她紧致的腹部缓缓下淌。

新闻早已经播送完了，电视里传来着无聊而嘈杂的广告声，并且将五颜六色的光映在了他们赤裸相拥着的身体上，那一刻房间仿佛变成了舞厅。她一如即往地在他射精后亲吻了他的侧脸来表达自己的满足感。

“你这次高潮得比以往都快啊，是因为我的那些话吗？”他心怀不甘地说着，咬了一口她的耳廓，“要不是你那么快，我也能控制得更久些。”

“还真是被你说中了呢。”她不怀好意地一笑，用手轻握着他的一对睾丸，“我需求旺盛又爱引诱你。哦，不对，你说的还是强迫。”

“啊，所以你想......”他有点害怕她会突然用力捏下去。

于是她手指擦过自己的小腹然后含进了嘴里，品尝了属于他的咸腥味道。

“当然是不能轻易放过你。”她目光幽暗，用充满魅惑的语气说着。

“乐意奉陪，不过，要等我稍微休息片刻。”他感到不服气，心想着她一定是在小瞧他了。他会让她知晓他的生命力有多么旺盛的。

月亮躲进了乌云里，但是精灵的歌还要继续，于是潮汐成为了他们的竖琴，雨水演奏成笛声。他们共同呼吸着房间内腥热中又夹杂着几分香意的空气，那是混杂精液、汗水、玫瑰、鼠尾草还有橄榄的味道。长门抬起小南的脸，再一次与她接吻。


End file.
